Extreme Love
by The Warrior Z
Summary: [Semi-AU] Shadow veía a Ocean Palace como una gran pista de obstáculos, sin esperar encontrarse algo mas, sin saber que desde que puso un pie sobre ese antiguo lugar, daba el primer paso hacia una serie de eventos con cierta eriza rubia en particular, ¿Quizás el Amor también? [Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
**Declaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Sega y El Sonic Team.**

 **Extreme Love.**

Ocean Palace, era un lugar hermoso sin lugar a dudas; las grandes torres adornadas con peculiares símbolos, ubicadas a los lados del camino que conducía hacia el grandioso palacio marítimo, mismo símbolos que adornaban a los pisos de piedra, que servía de camino, que a pesar del tiempo, se mantenían intactos. A lo lejos podía divisar un gran arcoíris, además de unas islas cercanas, eso junto al inmenso mar azul, le daba al lugar una pinta mágica y hermosa. Eso es lo que pensaría, cualquier idiota… pero él no veía eso.

Shadow The Hedgehog, veía otra cosa; lo que veía él no era un hermoso palacio; si no una pista. Una pista llena de obstáculos y saltos, perfecta para practicar en su Extreme Gear, que era lo que hacia en ese justo momento, practicar con ella, dando saltos, esquivando obstáculos, sintiendo el aire chocar contra sus púas y cara, y estuvo así hasta finalmente llegar al legendario palacio marítimo.

Al llegar el erizo negro se bajo de su tabla y comenzó a caminar, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le brindaba el lugar, cerró los ojos y respiro sintiéndose tranquilo. Shadow abrió los ojos al notar como una voz tarareaba una canción, no estaba solo en el lugar había alguien mas, al escuchar con atención aquella voz noto que era una femenina, no solo eso si no que también era la mas hermosa que había escuchado, simplemente era angelical.

Sin saber por que y de manera casi inconsciente busco el origen de esa voz, hasta toparse finalmente con su origen… una eriza, sentada sobre un pilar en buen estado, el cual utilizaba como asiento y a un lado de este una Extreme Gear azul. El erizo negro como la noche se planto frente a ella, esta al tener los ojos cerrados ni siquiera reparo en su presencia, dándole tiempo para observarla detenidamente, era una eriza rubia, con largas púas, vistiendo; una camisa manga larga azul, con un pantalón blanco, junto a unas botas azules con suela blanca. Y sin darse cuenta se quedo admirándola, hasta que esta abrió los ojos.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio, estudiando al otro con la mirada, la eriza sonrió.

—Hola—saludo, con un tono de voz dulce y lleno de inocencia.

María The Hedgehog veía atentamente, al erizo negro como la noche, con betas rojas, y unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, frente a ella había pensado que era la única que estaba en el lugar, a pesar de que era la primera vez que iba a Ocean Palace solo por diversión, sabia que en el lugar muy poco seres se pasaban por ahí, mas que todo por el gran peligro que había en el lugar, aunque ella igual había llegado por otro camino, no sabia realmente como era ir por el principal.

Él se quedo en silencio admirando los ojos de la eriza, tan azules como el mismo mar, hasta el punto de casi quedar hipnotizado con lo hermosos que eran, sin embargo logro reaccionar desviando la vista, mirando hacia otro lugar.

— ¿No vas a responder?—cuestionó mirándolo serenidad.

—Hmp—fue el unico sonido que salió de los labios del erizo, la eriza rubia sonrió.

—Supongo que debí presentarme primero me llamo María The Hedgehog ¿y tu?—comentó aun sin perder su sonrisa.

—… Shadow…—fue lo unico que dijo, con un tono serio y frio.

—Bueno Shadow, fue un gusto conocerte… pero se hace tarde y tengo que irme—dicho esto agarro su Extreme Gear, y se monto sobre esta, la eriza gruño al ver que no se movía—. Oh vamos la compre de camino aquí… en los comerciales no se veía tan difícil montar una.

Maldijo su suerte, la tabla la había comprado de camino al palacio marítimo, para evitar volver caminando, en los comerciales se veía mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero al parecer estaba totalmente equivocada.

—Novata—susurró Shadow para si mismo.

—Vamos… Muévete si, no quiero volver caminando a casa ya llegue hasta aquí caminando—musitó la eriza para si misma ¿o para la tabla? Shadow no lo sabia ni le importaba, la eriza gruño molesta—. Pedazo de basura… muévete no quiero saber que perdí mi dinero—y luego de decir aquello, seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar, la eriza grito estresada, antes de agarrar la tabla y comenzar a golpearla contra el suelo.

Shadow miraba la escena extrañado… la pobre tabla estaba siendo golpeada, por una simple estupidez. Ignoro esto retrocedió, corrió, dio un pequeño salto, y luego subió a su tabla, dejando a los poco segundos a la eriza atrás. María lo vio irse a gran velocidad, si algo no podía negar era que ese erizo negro le resulto atractivo desde el principio _"Demasiado a decir verdad"_ pensó, con un pequeño sonrojo, algo le decía que lo volvería a ver de seguro, además de que parecía ser bueno con las Extreme Gear. Y fue entonces cuando una gran idea cruzo por su mente, el unico problema Shadow se había ido, pero por alguna razón algo le decía que lo volvería a ver.

Y así paso una semana, en la cual ciertos amigos de Shadow para ser más específicos, Rouge The Bat, habían notado un comportamiento extraño en el erizo, lo notaba distraído, pensativo, pero aun así el erizo no quería hablar con ella al respecto.

Por otro lado, Shadow no podía sacarse la molesta imagen de la eriza de su cabeza, no importaba que hiciera, ella siempre estaba en su mente, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Justo en ese momento se dirigía a Ocean Palace, no era exactamente el lugar a donde quería ir, pero era el más cercano para despejar su mente. Unos minutos más tarde, luego de finalmente recorrer el camino nuevamente, llego al final del palacio sintiendo como si la escena de la semana anterior se repitiera, al oír nuevamente la voz de la eriza, y nuevamente volvió a buscarla hasta dar con ella.

Solo que esta vez no estaba cantando, si no que intentaba por lo que se veía intentar aprender a ir en Extreme Gear, obviamente de la manera incorrecta, el erizo negro suspiro mientras se tapaba los ojos con una de sus manos, realmente daba lastima ver los patéticos intentos de la eriza.

— ¡Shadow!—le llamo con alegría, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ir hacia donde estaba el erizo negro—. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?—cuestionó, el no respondió solo se quito la mano del rostro y la miro, con sus ojos carmesí.

—No te importa—respondió secamente, aun así la eriza pareció ignorar esto.

—Supongo que si—mencionó sonriente, mientras un color carmín adornaba sus mejillas—. Eh… Shadow ¿te puedo pedir algo?—preguntó sonrojada, sonrojo que aumento al sentir la fría mirada carmín del erizo sobre ella—, ¿me enseñarías a andar en Extreme Gear?

—No—musitó, fríamente la eriza bajo la mirada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo No.

—Vamos por favor, incluso te pagare si es necesario.

—No.

—Ni siquiera… por que soy una dama.

—Ya dije que No.

—Shadow.

—No, María no tengo tiempo.

—Pero…

— ¡Bien ya basta! ¡Lo hare! ¡¿Contenta?!—accedió el erizo molesto, la eriza rubia alzo la mirada sonrió y abrazo al erizo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Prometo aprender rápido!—exclamó con felicidad, aun abrazando al sonrojado erizo, que a pesar de que se mantenía serio, sentía cierta calidez en su interior.

—Bien lo primero… deja de abrazarme—musitó sonrojado el erizo negro, María al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se separo rápidamente, al igual que Shadow, sonrojada.

—Lo siento—se disculpo apenada, el erizo suspiro.

—Lo mas básico es saber tomar impulso… cosa que tu no sabes—comenzó a explicar, mientras que la eriza rubia asentía, ante las palabras de su amigo… al menos así lo consideraba.

—Ya veo, muéstrame como debo hacerlo.

—Bien…—el erizo de betas rojas, deposito su Extreme Gear en el suelo, puso un pie sobre esta y con la otra comenzó a tomar impulso, al alcanzar cierta velocidad dejo de tomar impulso, maniobro un poco y logro dar la vuelta volviendo hacia donde esta la eriza—. Esa es la forma más básica.

—Bien lo capto—dijo antes de ir por su Extreme Gear, que aun se encontraba en el suelo justo donde la dejo, luego se posiciono delante de Shadow, lista para aplicar lo aprendido.

La eriza comenzó a tomar impulso, justo como Shadow le había indicado, pero comenzó a ir mas rápido de lo normal, al punto de que al estar a punto de subir la otra pierna para montarse bien en la tabla, se resbalo con esta, cerro los ojos al saber que iba a chocar de golpe contra el suelo. Shadow suspiro, antes de tirar su Extreme Gear al suelo, y haciendo uso de su velocidad súper sónica logro atrapar a la eriza, pero debido a mal calculo por parte del erizo y el peso de María, ambos cayeron al suelo en una posición muy comprometedora.

La eriza rubia estaba sobre Shadow, con los rostros muy cerca, ambos se sonrojaron completamente al notar lo cerca que estaban, María intento levantarse, pero como si alguna fuerza desconocida estuviera jugando con ella, volvió a caer al suelo haciendo que esta vez sus labios casi se rozaran con los del erizo. Shadow sentía como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, hasta el punto de que casi creía que saldría de su pecho, y María estaba igual o peor, finalmente el erizo negro ayudo a levantar a la eriza… una vez que ambos se levantaron ninguno fue capaz de mirar al otro a la cara.

—Nos vemos aquí mañana—dijo el erizo negro aun sonrojado, por el reciente echo.

—Ok Sh-Shadow—tartamudeo un poco, al igual que su acompañante, sonrojada.

El erizo negro se fue sin decir adiós, mientras que María solo podía verlo irse, ¿Qué había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos? Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan intenso, era cierto que sentía cierta atracción por el erizo, pero no algo tan intenso como lo que había sucedido, suspiro antes de agarrar su Extreme Gear y comenzar a caminar a casa.

Luego de llegar a su departamento algo tarde, un regaño por parte de Rouge, un interrogatorio hecho por la antes mencionada, sobre donde estaba, obviamente mintió, Shadow pudo finalmente ir a dormir, aun con la imagen de la eriza sobre él, en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las ocho y media Shadow partió hacia Ocean Palace, dispuesto a cumplir lo que le había dicho a la eriza, no podía faltar a su palabra… aunque muy dentro de él, eso era una escusa para verla nuevamente.

María se encontraba sentada, en las escaleras del gran palacio esperando al erizo negro, junto a ella su Extreme Gear, no podía creer que hubiese llegado antes que el erizo, sobre todo ya que ella llegaba al palacio marítimo a pie, pero por lo mínimo llego temprano, además de que podía pensar un poco a solas sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, recientemente con el erizo negro, finalmente este apareció luego de unos minutos de espera, la eriza sonrió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

—Llegas algo tarde—dijo rompiendo el silencio presente en el lugar.

—Comencemos…—fue lo unico que dijo el erizo negro, ella suspiro mientras agarraba su tabla.

—Entendido.

Así luego de esas simple palabras ambos comenzaron con el entrenamiento, al pasar las semanas María mejoraba rápidamente, luego de unos cuantos accidentes en los cuales por alguna razón terminaban ambos en una escena incomoda, además de que cada vez estaba mas segura con lo que sentía hacia Shadow. Por otra parte Shadow, negaba cualquier sentimiento hacia la eriza, intentando negar algo que era muy evidente hasta para el mas idiota, así ambos estaban uno aceptaba y el otro negaba sus sentimientos, hasta que un día a María se le ocurrió decirle a Shadow de una vez por todas lo que sentía.

La eriza rubia se había preparado, desde que había salido de su casa reuniendo el máximo valor posible para decirle al erizo lo que sentía, ¿Qué era extraño, que una chica se le confesara a un chico? ¡Al demonio, con ese cliché! Ella se lo diría, si lo haría y se acabaría por fin su sufrimiento si algo no soportaba, era quedarse callada con respecto a lo que sentía. Finalmente llego al majestuoso palacio, y lo vio esperando de pie como siempre serio, sonrió intentado olvidar los nervios que sentía por dentro, y se posiciono frente a él.

—Shadow—comentó, forzando un poco su sonrisa, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se hacia presente en sus mejillas.

—Ya te enseñe todo lo que se, y comprobare que tantos sabes en una carrera ¿te parece?—cuestionó ella asintió.

—Mmmmm tengo algo que decirte…—comenzó a decir la eriza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no tartamudear—. Yo… Bueno…

—Vaya así que aquí, es a donde ibas todos los días—musitó alguien de repente, Shadow suspiro al reconocer la voz de la persona, la cual tenia un tono de voz sensual.

—Rouge—fue lo unico que dijo, en un tono algo molesto lamentando su suerte.

—Oh vamos Shadow, no te molestes—mencionó mientras descendía al suelo, para luego abrazar al erizo por al espalda, ante la sorprendida mirada de María—. Solo tenias que decírmelo… no me iba a poner celosa por estupideces.

Rouge quería saber algo y lo supo al ver la mirada molesta o triste de la eriza sobre ella, miro a Shadow el cual en todo el rato no había apartado la mirada de la eriza, _"Ya lo entiendo"_ pensó mientras sonreía.

—Deja tus juegos y dime a que viniste—gruño molesto.

—Sonic te esta buscando, para una carrera dice que si no te presentas… solo eres un cobarde.

—Hmp adelántate, iré enseguida a enseñarle a la peste azul quien es el más rápido—comentó serio, la murciélago asintió antes de emprender el vuelo nuevamente—. Mañana tendremos nuestra carrera, será desde el principio del camino que lleva a Ocean Palace, hasta el mismo, aquí.

—Ok—dijo con un tono de voz, apagado algo que se le hizo extraño al erizo, debido a que la eriza siempre parecía estar feliz, aunque igual ignoro esto.

—Bien… adiós.

María lo vio irse en silencio, hasta que este desapareció de su vista… se sentía tan frustrada y triste, que no pudo reprimir comenzar a llorar en silencio _"Debí imaginarlo"_ pensó con tristeza, mientras se montaba en su Extreme Gear, y comenzaba a tomar camino a su casa _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Era obvio que podía tener novia, no había pensado en esa posibilidad"_ a ella nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar sobre eso, siempre o a veces hablaban en los entrenamientos, así ambos se conocían diciendo una que otras tonterías, que por lo general siempre la hacían reír a ella, pero nunca le había preguntado nada sobre su vida amorosa al erizo.

Se sentía tan patética, obviamente sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos, solo tenía una cosa en mente y era que luego de la carrera de mañana, no quería saber nada sobre Shadow, no quería sufrir aquella horrible tortura, de que sus sentimientos no podrían ser correspondidos, _"Un Rechazo"_ pensó con tristeza, esa era la ultima cosa que quería experimentar a su joven edad. Su corazón estaba echo pedazos, solo eso podía decir luego de ver la escena de hace unos minutos, solo eso, y sin mas continuo su camino a casa dejando que el viento se llevara sus lagrimas.

Al día siguiente Shadow esperaba al principio del camino a la eriza, había esperado por mas de dos horas, algo extraño ya que la eriza acostumbraba a llegar temprano, pero parecía que todo estaba bien, a pesar de lo extraño de su comportamiento el día de ayer, el tenia o creía por seguro que María estaba bien, finalmente apareció pero por alguna razón no le permitía ver aquellos ojos azules, tan hermosos como el mar. María no quería que le viera sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar por él toda la noche, hasta quedarse dormida, eso haría que seguramente el erizo se preocupara.

—María ¿estas bien?—indagó, ella asintió—. Bien comencemos.

—Ok estoy lista—dijo mientras se ponía al lado del erizo negro, y sin mas ambos comenzaron la carrera.

En el transcurso de la carrera, en la cual Shadow sostuvo el primer lugar, este noto como la eriza estaba distraída cosa que causo que se cayera mas de una vez, aunque igual ambos pudieron llegar a la meta, siendo Shadow el ganador como era de esperarse, aun así algo no andaba bien y eso se podía notar en la eriza.

—Bien ya me canse de esto… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—preguntó fríamente, la eriza desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, evitando verlo a la cara—. Dime de una vez, sabes que no soy muy paciente.

La eriza no respondió solo se mantuvo en silencio, Shadow se harto de esa situación y sin ningún tipo de cuidado le agarro una de su manos, haciendo que ella levantara la vista sorprendida, y fue entonces cuando vio el mar de lagrimas que descendía de sus ojos.

—No me pasa nada—respondió, con un tono de voz apagado y triste.

—Dime quien te hizo llorar… te aseguro que se gano una paliza—pidió obviamente molesto, por verla llorar.

—Fuiste tú—comentó con tristeza, para sorpresa del erizo.

— ¿Yo? Pero si no te eh hecho nada… ahora dime enserio quien te hizo llorar—volvió a pedir algo confundido, la eriza gruño molesta.

— ¡Maldición ya me harte! ¡Tú me gustas! Ok—gritó dejando aun mas confundido al erizo—, me gustas mucho y no puedo soportar el hecho de que tengas novia, es algo demasiado doloroso y frustrante para mi ¡¿contento?!

Silencio.

Shadow definitivamente, nunca había estado en una situación como la de ahora, era oficial por primera vez no sabia ni que responder ni que hacer, la eriza se limpio las lagrimas, aun molesta se soltó del agarre del erizo, y se le quedo mirando esperando que iba a decir este.

— ¿Novia?—cuestionó extrañado, eso era lo primero que se le venia a la mente.

— ¡Si! ¡La murciélago!—exclamó aun molesta, definitivamente no estaba de animo para estar en esa situación.

—Ella no es mi novia… así se comporta con todos, es mi amiga—comentó seriamente.

María se sonrojo furiosamente al notar su equivocación, no tenia por que dudar de Shadow, si algo tenia claro era que él erizo jamás mentía, y aun peor se le habían confesado… gritando, su corazón parecía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, debido a los nervios y a la presencia del erizo.

—Em… bueno yo… esto… no era mi intención ¿gritarte que me gustabas?—se cuestionó así misma, Shadow suspiro algo cansado—. Bueno yo ya me voy…

Dicho esto intento correr pero antes de que escapara, Shadow le agarro una de las manos la atrajo hacia él, y le robo un beso, María se quedo rígida por unos segundos, pero luego correspondió aquel beso, lleno de deseo, cariño, anhelación entre otros sentimientos, que si hacia una lista nunca terminaría. Shadow no había podido contenerse y menos luego de la revelación de la eriza, ¿a quien engañaba? A él también le gustaba ella, no había razón para negar sus sentimientos, menos luego de aquella extraña manera de confesarse.

—Tu también me gustas—musitó sonrojado, desviando la mirada a otro lado.

— ¿Desde cuando?—preguntó sonrojada, hasta el punto de que fácilmente le ganaba en color rojo al tomate.

— ¿Importa acaso?—ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

Luego de platicar un poco sobre lo que Shadow consideraba tonterías, como ir a una cita, ambos se fueron a la ciudad mas cercana, para descansar y platicar un poco sobre lo que había pasado, Shadow miraba al horizonte pensando en lo sucedido recientemente, y en los demás días que había pasado con la eriza desde el primero, definitivamente el amor era algo extraño.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude, por falta de ideas y tiempo esto fue lo que me salió espero que les haya gustado, y haber cumplido con el reto, si gustan dejen Review; se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos, amenazas etc., sin mas hasta la próxima.**

 **PD: (no se me ocurrió otro titulo, como dije anteriormente falta de ideas).**

 **The Warrior Z.**


End file.
